Upside Down
by Loading Shadow
Summary: Summary inside


ok so this is my first story i have ever done so please put in the comment section wut i could do better that could really help

when i first started i didnt know wut i was doing utill i found 2 comments basically saying "wut the hell is this" but i have came here 2 fix that.

WARNING WARNING WARNING there will be HORRIBLE spelling...(i think)

but anywaz ON WITH THE STORY

NARUTO'S POV~

Today i thought this was ganna be a normal day, a day were you do nothing but school work, clock watching, eating food, joking around, head home, sleep, and repeat.

I thought that i was just a normal person in your every day life.

The ones were you see in the background.

I thought that i was just a side character in life, the people that dont have any lines, the ones that you just casually see as a stranger...

But boy was i wrong.

Hi my name is Uzumaki Naruto, im a senior in Konoha high school, i am currently in my bed trying to get some sleep in before i have to head to that hell hole they call school

BRIIIING BRIIIING BRIIIING BRII-

"Uuuugh"

I balled my hand in a tight fist and slammed my hand on my alarm clock and smadhed it in to pieces.

I slowly got sat up in my bed, throughing my warm covers off my body and madly standing up and letting the cold air hit my body.

Quickly walking to my bathroom before i start to regret my decision of getting out of bed all together.

Takeing a shower first to try to wake myself up, than brushing my teeth, putting gel in my hair to get it to stick out.

Now its time for my favorite part of the morning...

Getting changed

Your probably thinking why on earth is it getting changed that so good? Well thats easy, so than i look good.

I found a pair of tight black jeans with a star design on the right pocket, and a orange shirt that says.

'go ahead and drool'

I picked my orange converses with my star charm bracelet and a black choker with a star charm as well.

I quickly went down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast and a yogurt.

Running out the door and locking it i hopped on my orange and black motorcycle with toast in my mouth and the yogurt in my bag i drove off to school.

AT THE SCHOOL PARKING LOT

Driving up into the school parking lot i see a open parking space so i quickly pulled in.

Hoping off, i run to the front of the school to see my friends setting at a table.

I see Kiba drawing on Shikamaru's face while he's sleeping and choji laughing while eating chips. Sakura and Ino talking with tenten ( A/N no one ever adds Tenten...she is lonely so why not i add her) and a blushing Hinata. Gaara and Neji on there phones while Shino looking on Neji's phone (there sharing) and Lee is doing push ups.

"Hi guys!" "Sup Naruto, come check out Shikamaru's face!" Kiba sayed to me.

"I think you should take that off before he wakes up" Shino said broadly and eyes still on the Nejis phone.

"Aww come on live a little"

"Nice outfit Naruto" Sakura said as she interrupted.

"Huh" I said.

NORMAL POV~

Everybody stoped what they were doing and finally taking in Naruto's appearance, even Garra, Neji, and Shino and Lee, stopping his push ups.

"Oh wow" Ino sayed

"Well someone has style" Kiba joked

"Im very sure Sasuke will be very happy to see you wearing that geat up. I know I would if Garra is waering that" Neji said and Garra blushing.

Everybody knows Neji and Garra sre dating and everybody knows that Kiba and Hinata are dating and EVERYBODY knows that Lee likes Sakura and EVERY FREAKING BODY knows that Sakura likes...no LOVES Sasuke.

But...

No body knows who sasuke likes... except Neji and Gaara of course.

"Why would Sasuke like Narutos outfit?" Sakura asked looking almost disgusted.

"So he can make fun of him" Gaara said as he put his attention back on his phone and the blush leaving his face (they had to keep his crush a secret).

"True" Ino said as she laughed a bit.

"Hahaha so funny, well ill just beat him up if he does" Naruto said in - a - matter - of - factly - tone.

"Beat who up" Sasuke says as he walks up all cool like.

He wore a white button up shirt that had the first 3 buttons undone and a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and white Jordans he also wore his uchiha necklace proudly

"ugh great your here"

SASUKE'S POV~DAMN he looks fine.

Either hes teasing me and wants me to fuck him right here in public or hes just totally oblivious.

Im pretty sure its the last one but a part of me wants it to be the first one.

ugh if ONLY it was the first one, im ganna have to visit him to night.

I can start to feel my pants get tighter just thinking about him.

if you were to get to know me you may think im a stalker or obsessed with natuto, well i simply thinl that this is love.

I mean wuts not to love his beautiful golden hair as the sun, his gorgeous sea blue eyes, his sun kissed tan skin, that dead drop gorgeous smile, OH and that laugh dont even get me started on his laugh.

He is am angel straight from heven. And not to mention hes my angel.

And ill do any thing to keep it that way, and when push comes to shove i would'nt mind killing a few characters of the set.

so wut do u think about the firts chapter i do hope u liked it.

if theres any suggestions please feel free to review them so i can get better any see ya in the next capter bye :3


End file.
